


Prank

by patdbrendonn



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Frerard, Intersex, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: Gerard Way has been having secret affairs on his wife with an ex-band member named Frank Iero. And the fucked up thing, Gerard is intersex.





	Prank

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lindsey asked as she rubbed her husband's back, watching him spill the contents of his stomach into the toilet. "Maybe I bought a bad batch of chicken or something..."

"No, I don't know what it is, babe," Gerard grunted, sitting up and resting on his knees. "And don't you dare try to take me to the doctors, I'm fine." Gerard sighed as he stood up, walking out of the bathroom and slumping on the bed. "Fuck, I hate this!" 

"Maybe I should take you, honey..." Lindsey sat next to Gerard and rubbed his back once again. "I mean, this has been going on for some time! You've been dizzy, throwing up, even gaining a little weight..." Gerard scoffed. 

"The weight things are just a part of my like, Lyn. It goes up then down and up and down and repeats." Gerard replied. 

"I don't care! What if it's serious?" Gerard sighed as he turned his head. "I'm going to call our doctor, I don't care what you say." Gerard watched his wife leave the room, him moving a bit as his phone vibrated. 

 _You on for tonite?_ Gerard smiled to himself, starting to type back to the man who used to be in his band. 

_Sure thing, babe!_

"Who are you talking to?" Gerard jumped as he looked up from his phone, seeing Lindsey smiling slightly. 

"Erm... Frank..." Lindsey nodded slightly, looking at her feet. "He wants me to come over tonight... Can I?"

"Sure, I mean... Why not?" Gerard smiled as he looked at his phone. "The doctor is doing us a favour by squeezing you in for an hours time, so, get up, we're going to the doctors." At that very moment, Gerard cringed. He hates the doctor, and I mean  _hates._ It all started when he was little and deemed a medical miracle. He didn't really develop in the womb like he was supposed to. Some even say he developed too much. Having both sets of genitals isn't exactly God's gift. It's more of a curse. Nobody knew about it until Gerard found blood in his underwear when he was 13. After being rushed to the hospital, it was deemed menstrual blood. He was put on hormones and then forgot about it. Completely.

He looked out of the window the whole drive, not saying a word to Lindsey. He didn't want to. 

"Look," Lindsey started as the pulled the car into the parking lot. "Are you going to talk?"

"I'm nervous, babe! What the hell are they going to find?" Gerard snapped back. "Let's just go in and get out as fast as we can." Lindsey nodded, both getting out of the car and walking to the front doors. As Gerard walked in, he sighed, looking around and feeling very uneasy about this. He grabbed Lyn's hand, squeezing it slightly. 

"I'll go check you in, baby." Gerard sat down, folding his hands together. He knows it's something bad. Cancer? Maybe a disease. He's probably dying. The only reason he's even putting on a brave face is because of Lyn. He doesn't want to seem weak. Yet, he's been throwing up every day for the past week and a half. It's taking a poll on him, especially when Bandit wants to 'help'. He sighed as Lindsay sat back down, wrapping her arm around Gerard. "You seem nervous."

"I hate the doctors. Ever since I was 13 and I was prodded and poked. It just makes the doctors seem like my worst nightmare..." He admitted. 

"Hey, I'm here! I don't think you have much to worry about!" Both looked up as a nurse called out Gerard's name. Gerard sighed as they stood up, his grip on Lindsey's hand. The room was white and plain. Fuck, it sucked. 

"So," The doctor started as she walked in with a smile. "I'm really sorry but I am really confused about your basic chart, Gerard. Can you explain why on the sex column it says 'other'?" She asked. 

"Well... I was born with both sets of genitals." He replied. 

"But you live as a male?" Gerard nodded. "Anyways, why have you dropped in today?" She asked with a smile. 

"I've been throwing up every day for like, a week." She nodded, clicking her pen and writing it down.

"Anything else? Dizziness, fatigue?" She asked. 

"I've been dizzy after I eat." She hummed, looking back at his chart. 

"Gerard, have you been taking your hormones?" Gerard nodded no. "I am going to show you two something. You two might find it disturbing, but I think it might be what it wrong. After we'll test for it" She pulled out a chart of a male body, and from what it looks like, it's exactly how Gerard looks inside. But, in the middle of the chart is a baby. "Gerard... Have you had any sexual intercourse with a man in the last month?" Gerard felt the blood drain out of his face. He looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with the doctor or Lindsey. 

"Gee? Did you cheat on me?" Lindsey asked softly. "It was Frank... Wasn't it?"

"Yes." Gerard finally choked out. 

"We're going to give you a pregnancy test. It will just determine my skepticism." The doctor pulled out a box from the cabinet. "Just pee on the end here and cover it back up. It will give the results in about five minutes. Gerard scoffed, walking out of the room with the test in hand. He looked both ways until he saw the bathroom, sighing as he walked over and locked himself in. He stared down at it. It stared back up at him. This thing depends on the rest of his life. Once he did his business, he walked back to the room and handed the test to the doctor. She sighed, shaking the test a few times. "You're pregnant, Gerard."

 

*

 

"You have to tell Frank..." Lindsey said softly on the couch, not making eye contact with Gerard. Gerard just cried, he didn't want to do this. 

"I-I understand if you want a divorce. You shouldn't be married to a freak." Lindsey sighed, standing up. "Do you?"

"Of course I fucking do, Gerard! You  _cheated_ on me with a fucking man!" Lindsey yelled. Gerard's head hung low, looking at the ring on his finger. "We have a family, Gee! We have a baby girl who is four! She's four, Gerard! She needs us! And you're out fucking Frank like it's no big deal and now you're pregnant! And you know what, maybe I'll just fuck with you and leave Bandit with you!" Gerard let out a scoff. 

"Like that would be fucking with me! I actually love my daughter and would want her here! So yes, I will take her! I've seen My mom raised me and my brother as a single parent! I think I can do it too!" Gerard shot back. Lindsey sighed as she grabbed her purse, resting it on her shoulder. 

"Someone will be back for my stuff." Gerard stood up as he watched her walk out of the house. He sighed, sitting back down and picking up his phone. Dialling Frank's number, he pressed the phone to his ear and started to cry. 

"Hey, Gee! How're things?" Frank's voice echoed through Gerard's ears. 

"Can you come over? We need to talk..." He cried out. 

"Yeah... Everything alright, Gerard?" Frank asked, now worried for his friend. 

"Y-Yeah, I guess... Just come over."

***

Frank knocked on the door before opening it, walking down the long hallway until he saw Gerard curled up on the couch crying. 

"Gee? God, you look terrible!" Frank exclaimed, sitting down on the side of the couch where Gerard wasn't taking up. "Why do we need to talk?" Gerard sniffed, sitting up and wiping his cheeks. 

"I, erm... We fucked up." Frank's eyebrow rose, "It's sort of my fault for not telling you, and your fault for not telling me..." Gerard said. 

"What?" Frank asked. 

"I'm intersex... I was born with a full set of female reproductive organs up in there. And you didn't wear a condom." Frank's eyes began to widen as he shook his head no. 

"Fuck, no! Gee, you better be joking!" Frank started to yell. Gerard sighed, looking around. 

"Look, I wish I were! I never thought I'd have to be pushing a baby out of my ass!" Frank ran his hand through his hair, letting out a huge sigh. "And Lyn's gone. She want's a divorce..."

"Jamia is going to want a divorce! Did Lindsey take Bandit?" Frank asked in a panic. 

"No, thank god. I get her." Frank sighed. 

"How far along are you?" He asked Gerard. 

"Four weeks... I just, I don't know what to do! Do I abort the damn thing or put it up for adoption?" Gerard started to yell. He stood up, then landing on his knees as he started to cry. Frank got up, engulfing Gerard in a huge hug. 

"Hey, hey... Don't think like that!" Gerard let out a sob. 'I think we can do this! We're both dads already! You are an amazing father to Bandit! How much can one more be for you? For us?" Gerard looked up as he sighed, grabbing Frank's cheeks and placed his lips onto Frank's. He pulled away soon after, sighing as he wiggled out of Frank's touch. 

"You want me to keep it?" Gerard finally asked. 

"Of course I do! Just imagine Bandit as a big sister! Don't you think she'll be a good big sister?" Frank asked. Gerard nodded, standing up and looking around. "We're going to be fine, Gee... Don't worry."

***

Gerard laid on his bed with the first sonogram he has ever gotten in his hand, looking at every single detail. To him, it still felt weird, but he has come full circle the past few hours. 

"Daddy?" Gerard looked at the door to see Bandit standing there with her nightgown on, slowly walking in. "Can I sleep in here with you? I miss Mommy..." Gerard smiled, placing the sonogram on the nightstand before Bandit hopped onto the bed. "What was that? What is that picture?" She asked. 

"That is your baby brother or sister, m'darling. I'm going to have a baby..." He said in a soft voice. 

"But you're a boy! Boys can't have babies!" She giggled. 

"Some can, like me! It's very confusing, honey, I'm still trying to process everything myself. You'll understand when you're a bit older." Bandit smiled as she snuggled into Gerard's side. "Thank you for giving me hugs today when I needed them, baby girl. It really helped.:

"You're welcome, Daddy!" Gerard ran his index finder down Bandit's back, the one way to make her fall asleep. Almost immediately, her breathing slowed down and her eyes closed. Gerard smiled, soon closing his eyes as well.

 

*

 

"I still can't believe you're having a baby!" Mikey laughed, looking over at Gerard. "And with Frank! It's just too funny!"

"I still feel weird about being pregnant and being a male! At least I have you, right?" Mikey looked up with a smile. 

"Of course, Gee. I will always have your back." Mikey replied. 

He felt weird. Not once did it cross his mind that he could bare a child. It was like his whole body wanted to be female but his outside persona wouldn't let him. Sure, when he performed on stage he was 'sassy', people thought it was just him being very feminine but it's not like they actually knew why. 

Gerard stopped taking testosterone when he turned 22. He didn't need it anymore. His voice deepened, he got a bit of acne, his hair grew fast, and most importantly, his sex drive was going fucking crazy. It got so bad that he  _had_ to have Frank give him a blow job so he wouldn't come on stage. It sucked, so he just stopped using the injections. The only thing that would come back was the periods. He didn't care since his doctor showed him how to put a tampon up his ass. It made things better. Like he'd know he could get pregnant, he is still a guy!"

"So, what do you want? A boy or a girl?" Mikey asked as he walked over to Gerard, sitting next to him on the couch. 

"I think I want another girl, to be honest. I loved watching Bandit grow up some, so why not watch another baby girl grow up? But, I wouldn't be sad if I got a boy." Gerard replied. 

"What does Frank want?" Mikey asked with a smile. 

"Girl. He said it was because he feels like I can be a better dad to a girl. I agree, too." Mikey let out a sigh, folding his hands together. 

"You know, I kinda wish I would've been born like you. You know, I think it would be nice to have a baby..." Gerard let out a small laugh. 

"You think it would be cool?" He responded. "I think it's a goddamn curse! Especially so when Frank and I aren't in a relationship!" Gerard looked over at his phone when it started to vibrate, Frank's name appearing on the screen. "Speak of the devil..." He got up as he picked up the phone, a smile appearing on his face. "Frank! Hey!"

"Well... Guess who is also going through a divorce?" Gerard looked over at Mikey. 

"Shit, man... Did Jamia file?" He asked, sitting back down. 

"No, I did." Gerard let out a gasp, "How would it be fair for her with three amazing kids and a husband who is gay. I told her everything. I told her about us meeting up every Sunday, you find out you are pregnant and I fall in love with you. It's not fair for her." Frank sighed. "Like, for crying out loud, we're having a baby! It's your second and my fourth. I know we shouldn't move in right away but... Maybe we could start something. Maybe go on a date?" Gerard closed his eyes as he smiled, thinking of the first date he actually had with Frank. 

"Yeah... I'd like that..."

***

"I don't like you doing this! I want Mommy!" Bandit fussed, moving around in the bathtub as Gerard tried desperately to get her clean. 

"Baby, I saw you when you came out of your mom. And then you were covered in goop. You need to be clean and I can't leave you alone." Gerard sighed. 

"Yes, you can! I'm a big girl!" Gerard put the washcloth down on the side of the tub, looking around. 

"Bandit, I am begging you! Please sit still for me!" Bandit huffed as she crossed her arms. 

"Meanie." He sighed again, picking the cloth back up and rubbing it against Bandit's skin. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" She asked with a bit of hope. 

"Sorry, honey. Daddy needs some alone time. You have a bed of your own." Gerard replied. Bandit let out another huff, starting to fight with Gerard again. He slammed the cloth back down, starting to get angry. "Goddammit, Bandit! Do you want to be made fun of at school?" He yelled. Bandit just stared at him with her eyes wide. "You don't even change your underwear on a nightly basis! That can make you very sick! It could even cause you not to be able to have kids when you're older! And I'm sorry, but I kinda want to be a Grandpa. "So, you have to wash your hair, clean your body, brush your teeth, and change your goddamn underwear!" He stopped yelling when he realized Bandit had started to cry. "For fuck sakes... Okay, I'm sorry. I just have a lot of stuff running through my body right now and it makes me mad easily."

"I forgive y-you... I'll be a better daughter..." Gerard sighed, grabbing the towel and pulling her out of the tub. 

"Baby, you could never be a better daughter than you are right now. Fighting with your parents is just a part of growing up. And sooner than later you'll be a big sister, so you'll fight with your sibling, too." Bandit sniffed a bit. 

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" She asked. 

"I don't know yet, honey. We won't know for a while. A few months." Bandit smiled. 

"I want a baby brother. I think it would be cool to have a brother. Like, you talk about Uncle Mikey a lot." Gerard smiled as he kissed Bandit's forehead. 

"Uncle Mikey is an awesome baby brother. If you do get a baby brother, I promise, he will be like Mikey. So sweet."

***

Gerard stood sideways in the mirror as he rubbed the slight bump on his stomach. It is tiny, but it's definitely there. 

"Hey, baby," He sighed, still rubbing the bump. "I can't wait to meet you. You're going to have the best families ever. The two best Daddies and the best siblings ever. Just have fun with three older sisters."

 

*

 

"I feel fucking fat," Gerard mumbled, looking at Frank through the mirror. "I feel like I've gained an extra forty pounds..."

"You're not that heavy, Gee. You look amazing." Frank stood up with a smile, walking over and wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist. "You always do. Even though you are gaining weight and your body is changing, I still love you. I always will." Gerard smiled as he rested his head on Frank's shoulder. 

"Fuck, why do I love you so much?" Gerard slowly moaned out. 

"Hey, how about we go out for dinner? As a family? We can bring Bandit and I'll pick up the girls, probably not Miles because he's too young. What do you say?" Frank asked, rubbing his hands up Gerard's back. 

"But first we have to fuck because I fucking need you." Gerard laughed out.

***

The girls all laughed with each other as they drew on their placemats, Gerard and Frank looking at the menus. All the girls wanted the same thing, chicken fingers, fries and strawberries. And it was funny, Gerard was getting the biggest platter of food this place has. 

"You guys ready to order?" The waitress bubbled, pulling out her pad of paper and a pen. 

"Well, all of the girls want the chicken finger dinners with strawberries," Frank replied with a smile. 

"Okay... are chocolate milk fine for the girls?" She asked. Gerard looked at her nametag.  _Leslie._

"Can I have an Ice Tea, please and thank you!" Bandit smiled. The other girls had agreed on milk. 

"Okay! And for the guys?" Frank looked back at his menu. 

"I'll just have a burger, hold the onion. And for a drink can I have just a water please?" The waitress smiled, taking the menu from Frank's hand. 

"Of course! And you, sir?" She asked, looking at Gerard. 

"I'll have the Eddy platter, please!" Gerard handed Leslie the menu. 

"God, I've never seen a man order that! It's only been, pregnant women!" Gerard laughed a bit as he placed a hand on his stomach. The waitress smiled as she walked away. 

"You know, girls," Frank started as he looked at the three girls sitting next to each other. "Maybe on the other side of your placemat you can write a little letter to the new baby! Then you can read it and it will hear it through Gerard's ears!" The girls all gasp, flipping their placemats around and starting to write. "There... Now they'll shut up."

"Frank!" Gerard laughed, playfully punching Frank in the arm. "But I do think they're going to come up with really cute things."

"Done!" Cherry yells, looking up at Gerard and Frank. 

"Are you guys done?" Gerard asked Bandit and Lily. 

"Yup!" They said in unison. 

"Who is going to go first?" Frank asked the girls. "Cherry, how about since you finished first, you go!"

"Okay!" She looked down at her page and started to read. "Dear new baby brother or sister. I can't wait to meet you! I know you are going to be super cute and have lots of hugs from us. You are going to be super loved. Love, Cherry."

"Very good, honey! Bandit?" Frank looked at Bandit with a smile. 

"Dear new baby. Daddy wants you to be a girl. He says because you'll be like me but you should be better than me! But you better like soccer so I can play with you! Sincerely, you big sister, Bandit." Gerard laughed a bit, looking at his daughter. 

"The baby doesn't have to be better than you, sweetie!" Gerard exclaimed. 

"I know! But I'm going to teach it to be better than me so you have two amazing kids!" She smiled. "Lily, what does your letter say?" Bandit asked Lily. 

"Um... Mine just says how I'm still kinda confused about this whole thing. I don't get it." Frank let out a sigh. "Our Mommy and Daddy are not together and neither is yours, yet our Daddies are together now, but not living together! I just don't get it!"

"Honey," Frank started with a sigh, folding his hands together on the table. "Sometimes finding yourself happens later in life. For my whole life I thought I liked girls and after I married your mom, I realized that wasn't the case, and that I liked guys. And Gerard likes both! People like people, and sometimes those relationships end and new ones begin."

"So are you guys going to end?" Cherry asked softly. Gerard looked at Frank with a smile. 

"I'm going to tell you guys a secret." He said with a smirk. "Before I and your dad ever met your guy's mom's, we dated before! The only reason we broke up was that of the band! All of these years we've still loved each other very much, so I don't think it's going to stop any time soon!"

***

Gerard grasped Frank's hand tightly as they both looked at the screen, the transducer probe on Gerard's swollen stomach. The nurse looked very closely at the scan, smiling as she looked back at the couple. 

"I can see what the gender is, guys! You want a gender reveal party, correct?" She asked as she took the probe off of Gerard's stomach. 

"Yes, ma'am!" Gerard beamed. She nodded, grabbing a piece of paper and writing on it, placing it in a black envelope. 

"Okay... This is the gender of your baby. Give it to whoever is in charge of the party and yeah, that's it for today!" Frank grabbed the envelope and smiled. 

***

Gerard smiled as he looked around his backyard, seeing both Gerard's and Frank's families. He stood next to Mikey, talking about something dumb that he can't remember. 

"Okay!" Mikey yelled, getting the attention of the guests. "If we can have Gee and Frank up front to spray silly string at each other, we can find out the gender!" The guests cheered Gerard and Frank, walking up to the table up front. 

"Before we start, what does everyone think we're having?" Frank asked everyone. To their surprise, it was pretty well all people saying  _boy!_ Frank shrugged, grabbing both cans of silly string and after he handed one to Gerard, both men immediately shooting the silly string at each other. Gerard started to laugh as he realized it was pink.

"A girl!" Gerard dropped the can and ran over to Frank, their lips pressing against each other and wrapping their arms around them. 

 

*

 

My back hurts. 

My arms hurt. 

My legs hurt. 

My soul hurts. 

It was all hurting Gerard. It had hit that time of the pregnancy that everything just fucking hurt. He swore even his fingernails hurt. He usually spent his days with Frank on the couch. Oh yeah, And Frank moved in with Gerard. They both thought the time was right since Gerard had hit the second trimester, Frank wanted to move in to watch Gerard and help with Bandit. 

"Babe," Frank sighed, looking at his phone. "I have to go get Bandit off the bus. I'll be right back." Gerard nodded, Frank getting up and walking to the door, getting his shoes on. He opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him, soon standing at the end of the driveway waiting for Bandit. He smiled when he saw the bus turn onto their street, the red flashing lights starting. When the door opened, Bandit ran out and hugged Frank. "Hey! How was school?" He asked, grabbing her hand as they started to walk back to the house. 

"Really good! We started to make Father's day cards! And I get to make two! One for Daddy and one for you!" Bandit yelled. Frank smiled, caressing Bandit's small hand. 

"Awe, you don't have to make me one, Bandit!" He exclaimed. 

"I don't have to, but I want to! One day you're going to become my Step-Dad! Because I want you to marry Daddy!" Frank smiled. 

"You do? Well, that probably won't happen for a while. A few years, baby." She nodded as Frank opened the front door, putting her backpack on her hook and slipping her shoes off before running to Gerard. 

"Daddy!" She yelled, jumping onto the couch and hugging him. "How's my baby sister today?"

"Pretty good, hun!" Gerard replied. Bandit rubbed her hand on his stomach. 

"She should come out now!" Gerard laughed a bit, looking up at Frank. 

"If she comes out now, she'll be sick! You have to give her time, Bandit."

***

Gerard sighed as he laid on the bed, breathing out softly as he rubbed his stomach, trying to calm the little quarter inside of him down. She had been moving so much all night, not being able to fall asleep with that. 

"You can't sleep either?" Frank asked, rolling over so he can see Gerard. 

"Unfourtanily." Gerard breathed out. Frank smiled, running a hand on Gerard's cheek. 

"Poor baby... Is she moving a lot?" Frank asked, snuggling up to Gerard's side. 

"Fuck, so much. She sleeps during the day and moves at night. I hate it." Gerard pulled his shirt up as he rubbed. "But it's  _so_ worth it! We get her in four months! I just can't wait!" Frank nodded, snuggling closer. 

"Me too! She's going to be one awesome daughter!" Frank beamed. "Having two dads is something not a lot of people get!"

***

"Okay... Now play a D." Frank said softly to Bandit. She struggled with putting her fingers in the right place on her kiddie guitar but she did it, smiling wide as she strummed the guitar. "There you go! Now an E minor." She nodded, quickly finding that one and strumming once again. 

"Thank you for teaching me the guitar, Frank!" She laughed out. "I love you!" Frank's eyes grew wide as he smiled. It was the first time she had said that to him.

"I love you too, Bandit, now go get ready for school!" She nodded, placing the guitar on the stand. "Want to practice after school? Maybe you can show Daddy what you've done!" Bandit smiled. 

"Sure!" Bandit slipped her language portfolio into her bag, putting the straps on her shoulders and looking over at Frank. "What about my lunch?" She asked, looking at her empty lunchbox. Frank smiled, bending down and pinching her cheek. 

"I thought today your Dad and I will take you out of school early so we can go for lunch! How does that sound?" Bandit let out a sigh as she jumped a bit, hugging Frank. 

"It sounds amazing!" She exclaimed. 

***

Gerard flipped through the photo album as he smiled, seeing all the pictures Lindsey had taken of him and Bandit when she was first born. He sure did miss how it felt to be a new dad. How he would fall asleep with Bandit on his chest. But, it will happen again soon. 

"You ready to go pick up Bandit?" He nodded, sighing as he saw his phone start to ring. Picking it up, he read the number that was for Bandit's school. 

"Shit, it's her school... I hope she isn't sick." He pressed the answer button. "Hel-" He stopped when he heard the sound of the test calls for school shootings. But it wasn't a test. He put it on speaker phone as he started to tear up, covering his mouth. 

" **This is not a test. There is an active shooter in Elmer Elementary School. This is not a test.** " Frank looked at Gerard as he sat down next to him, both listening to the automated voice that calls when a secretary can't. " **Do not come to the school until the message ends. A police officer will pick up if your child is presumed dead. Do not come to the school until the message ends.** " Gerard by this time was panicking. He thought how scared Bandit could be. And even be dead. Both Frank and Gerard stayed quiet the whole time, the sound of the automated voice echoing through the house. 

After about thirty minutes, a voice appeared on the line, which only fucked with Gerard more. Frank took it off speaker phone and said hello. 

"Is this Bandit Way's guardian?" The male voice asked. 

"I'm the step-dad, yes," Frank said as he visibly shook. 

"My name is Officer Lucas Arias. Your stepdaughter is being transferred to the hospital," Frank's breath hitched, "She is not dead, but she was shot in the foot. She will be in the ER... I wish you guys the best." Frank jumped when the officer hung up. 

"Is she okay?" Gerard asked softly. 

"Yeah," Frank breathed out, "She did get shot though but in the foot."

"Oh my god! Fuck!" Gerard stood up, starting to pace around. "My baby was shot? Where?" He panicked. 

"The foot. I don't know what one."

***

Gerard held Bandit's hand as she laid on the bed asleep, still coming out of anesthesia. She had to get the bullet removed but luckily it didn't hit anything, only went into some muscle in between bones. It was a miracle. 

"I'm so glad she's alright..." Gerard breathed. "I don't know what I would've done if we lost her..."

"I know... We're lucky." Frank responded. 

"I just... I can't imagine what the other families are going through. 24 kids, gone." Frank let out a sigh. 

"Fuck... Do you know how many wounded?" He asked Gerard. 

"36."

 

*

 

Both Gerard and Frank laughed as Bandit ran around the parking lot of the hospital, just screaming. 

"I got my cast off! I got my cast off!!!" She stopped running and just jumped up and down, pulling on the handle to the car. Frank pulled out the keys, unlocking the car so she could go in. She hopped in and buckled herself in, both guys getting in after. 

"You know," Gerard started as he looked at Bandit through the rearview mirror, "There's a coffee shop near our house that has a frozen hot chocolate drink. Do you want one?" He asked Bandit. She nodded, smiling wide. 

***

"Do you remember how to play the E minor chord?" Frank asked Bandit. She nodded, quickly placing her fingers on the chord. "Play the D chord." She smiled as she quickly changed. "Bandit, you're getting so good! Okay, I'm going to show you a new one." Frank grabbed his guitar and placed his fingers on the C chord. "Try playing that, sweetie." Bandit looked at Frank's fingers for a few seconds before trying to figure out the chord. Once she did, she smiled as she strummed the guitar. "Wow, that was fast! Okay, bedtime." Bandit put the guitar down and ran to her dresser, pulling out a pair of pyjamas. She looked over at Frank, him getting up. "Just open the door when you're done, I'll come and tuck you in." Frank walked out of the bedroom, looking down the hallway and saw Gerard standing at the end of the hallway, stretching his back "You okay, babe?" Frank asked softly.

"Yeah," Gerard breathed out, "I'm just getting ready for bed. My back really hurts. And plus she keeps on kicking me in the lung!" Frank cooed a bit. 

"The go lay down, Gee. I'll be in there shortly, Bandit needs to be tucked in." Gerard smiled, taking Frank into a hug, 

"I love how you're helping with Bandit a lot. You're a lifesaver!" Frank pulled away, looking at Gerard before quickly kissing him. 

"I love you, and I love Bandit. You need time to rest and you have a four-year-old daughter. I will help any way I can." Frank looked back at Bandit's door creaked open and her head popped out.

"I'm ready, Frankie! Night, Daddy!" Gerard smiled. 

"Night, Bandit. I love you!" Gerard replied. 

"I love you, too!" Frank smiled as he walked back into Bandit's room, Bandit laying down and pulling the covers over her body. 

"Do you want a story?" Frank asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, tucking Bandit in. 

"I want to know how the baby is going to get here!" Frank let out a little sigh, looking at Bandit. 

"Well... Your Daddy is going to be in a lot of pain... The baby comes out of him in sorta a weird way." Frank explained. 

"Why is it going to hurt?" She asked with her eyes wide. 

"Having babies just hurts. I can't explain it, I've never had a baby myself."

***

"I can't wait for this bugger to get out of me." Gerard hissed, sitting up in the bed as Frank got ready for bed. "She's taking all of my energy, all of my food, all of my sleep... Can I ground her if she isn't born yet?" Frank let out a laugh, taking his shirt off. 

"No, Gee! That's just how pregnancy works, you go through a lot of hardship and pain before you get her! It's only a few months, I'm pretty sure you can handle it." Gerard let out a sigh, slowly laying down. "Bandit asked me how the baby is going to come out... She's becoming more aware..."

"What did you say to her?" Gerard asked. 

"Just that you'll be in a lot of pain... I didn't say anything too graphic for her." He responded. 

"Good. I was hoping you didn't say something like 'your father is going to shit out the baby.'" Frank laughed a bit as he joined Gerard on the bed. 

"No, I wouldn't say that to her! You need to be really soft with kids and about the topic of birth. That's all." Frank said. Gerard smiled, moving closer to Frank as Frank wrapped an arm around him. "We should start to think of names, Gee. We know her gender and I'm tired of calling her 'she' and 'her'. She deserves a name." Gerard let out a hum. 

"I like Mikayla," Gerard whispered. "It has a ring to it, you know? Mikayla Iero... It just rolls off the tongue." Frank found himself smiling, placing his other hand on Gerard's stomach. 

"That's a really cute name, babe! I've liked Dawn for a while... Can that be the middle name? Mikayla Dawn Iero! It fits perfectly!" 

***

"Bandit," Her teacher said as she sat down next to Bandit with a smile. "Can you tell me the answer to this math question?" Bandit looked down at the paper, seeing 24x - 4y + 24 = 0 for y. She picked up her pencil, quickly writing down y = 6x + 6. "How did you know the multiplication?" The teacher asked, being baffled that Bandit got a high school level question correct. 

"My step-dad Frank teaches me a lot of stuff! He says it will help me when I'm older and that I will go through school with a breeze!" The teacher nodded with a smile. 

"Wow... Yeah, Frank's right! You are very talented, Bandit! I'm going to give you something for your Dad to look at, make sure he gets it, okay? And bring it back signed." Bandit nodded, placing the letter into her bookbag.

 

*

 

Both Gerard and Frank looked at the monitor as Gerard got the ultrasound, smiling widely as their daughter appeared on the screen. 

"She looks very beautiful, guys!" The nurse smiled. "But I am thinking we are going to change your due date..."

"What? Why?" Gerard asked nervously as he grabbed Frank's hand. 

"The measurements show that she's big for the month. Just a bit, I would say she will come early that can be this month. I mean, if she's ready she'll come. Just don't worry too much, guys." She said as she moved the probe around. 

"Is there any risks to her?" Frank asked. 

"Not overly. I mean, she could develop Asthma when she's a toddler but if you just give her her puffers it won't even be a problem. She will be fine, I promise you two that. And plus, for her maybe coming early, she won't hurt as much."

***

"So she's coming sooner?" Mikey asked as he helped Gerard look through the baby store. 

"I guess so," Gerard breathed out, "I kinda want her to. I'm sick of this. She moves 24/7 and keeps me up at night. I just want her out of me." Mikey laughed a bit as he put a few onezies into the cart. 

"I would see that. When you go into labour do you want me to watch Bandit?" Gerard nodded. 

"Yeah, I don't think it would be good for her to be in the waiting room while I probably scream at the top of my lungs!" Gerard said, soon gasping as he saw the cutest pain of pyjamas. "These are adorable!"

"Oh my, they are!" Gerard threw them into the cart. "So... You have a crib, changing table, diapers, now clothes, bottles, the formula... Is that good?" Mikey asked. 

"We need to just get a few decorations for the nursery. But yeah, that's good."

***

Gerard breathed out slowly as he gripped the end of the counter, his hips swaying slightly. 

"Are you sure you're not going into labour, Gee?" Frank asked softly, walking over and placing his hands on Gerard's hips. "You don't seem okay..."

"Babe, it's just Braxton hicks... that's what the doctor said. I have not had any discharge so it's not labour." Frank sighed. "Just... Go out to the store so we can eat. Bandit is here... If anything she'll be in charge." Frank nodded, grabbing his car keys and kissing Gerard's cheek. 

"If it gets worse, please call me, okay?" Gerard nodded as he stood up straight. Frank looked back at Gerard as he walked out the door, having a huge feeling that he's going to have to drive Gerard to the hospital very very soon. 

On the other hand, Gerard was determined to keep this baby in as long as he can. He knows this isn't real labour but because he's a man if he were to go to the hospital, they would induce him and he doesn't want that.

He practically waddled over to the couch and sat down, breathing out and placing his hands on his swollen stomach. 

"Daddy?" His eyes opened to see Bandit looking at him worried. "You look like you're in pain... is the baby coming?" Gerard let out a small laugh. 

"No, she's not coming. She's just pulling pranks on me! They're not regular yet..." Bandit walked over and hopped onto the couch, resting her head on Gerard's bump. 

"I don't think you're fine, Daddy... You look pale..." Bandit said quietly. 

"Baby, I'm fine, trust me." Bandit sighed, getting up and grabbing Gerard's hand. 

"I want you to feel better, Daddy... How much longer until the baby comes?" Gerard smiled, rubbing his stomach some. 

"Maybe a few weeks. I don't really know, honey, I can't predict when she'll come." Bandit sighed, looking up at the ceiling. She sat up and looked at Gerard worriedly as he let out another grunt, his stomach tightening. 

"Daddy?" Gerard nodded, looking at Bandit. "You're not okay... You're in a lot of pain!"

"I'm fine, Bandit!" He yelled, gritting his teeth. Bandit ran off with Gerard's phone without him even knowing and since she plays piano keys on his phone all the time she knows the password. She sighed as she held down the home button until Siri popped up. 

"Call 'Frank'." She said quietly. It started to ring, Bandit placing the phone up to her ear.

"Gerard?" Frank answered quickly. 

"No, It's Bandit. Daddy is hurting but won't do anything! I'm scared, he even yelled at me!" She said through tears. 

"Okay, I'll be home soon, honey. Go into the bathroom, grab a washcloth and soak it in cold water. Make sure it is placed on Daddy's forehead. And hold his hand, okay?" Frank said in a rush. 

"Okay." Frank sighed loudly.

"I'll go as fast as I can. Maybe ten minutes... Just go comfort Daddy."

***

"I don't want to go to the hospital!" Gerard snapped, pulling his hand away from Frank as he grunted. "I'm fine!" 

"Gerard, you're in labour, you're not fine." He sat down on the couch, resting his head on the back of the couch. He sighed, placing his hands on his stomach. "C'mon, Mikey is on his way to watch Bandit. We need to go to the hospital. Or have her here with me who doesn't know what to do. Do you want her to be in trouble or come into this world safe?" He asked. Gerard whimpered and almost cried, closing his eyes as his lips parted slightly. His leg shook, bouncing it up and down rapidly. 

"S-She's not ready to come yet! She's too young!" Frank sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair as he sat down next to Gerard. "She can't come!" 

"She is, Gee. She is ready now, you can't control her! Don't you want to meet our daughter? You must want to hold her!" Gerard nodded as a tear ran down his cheek. "Please, let's go to the hospital. I promise you, everything will be fine."

 

*

 

Frank and Gerard barely made it out of the front door as Gerard let out a cry, his knees buckling due to the pain. Luckily, Frank somewhat caught him, soon ending up on the floor as well.

"I-I can't fucking do this! Not now!" cried Gerard, trying to stand up. "I can't even get up!" Frank looked up as Mikey pulled into the driveway, practically jumping out of the car as he ran to them.

"Hey, Gee..." Mikey looked at Frank and nodded, nodded as he grabbed his brother's hand. "Look, this baby is coming whether you like it or not! You have to go to the hospital!" Mikey said.

"I am not going to the hospital! Fuck, I don't want to go!" Frank sighed, grabbing Gerard's hand. "I am  _not_ having this baby today! She can't come yet!" Frank wiped a tear from Gerard's cheek as he cried. Hard.

"Baby, if you keep her in she'll go into distress and die! Do you want our daughter to die?" Gerard let out a sob as he nodded no. "We could try and call the midwife and have her here... Wanna try that?"

"Y-Yeah..." Frank finally smiled, looking at Mikey as he got Gerard up.

"How about you take Bandit to your house? I don't think it would be good if we end up having the baby here and she is in the other room..." Mikey got up and ran into the house, running up the stairs to Bandit's room. Bandit stood up and looked at Mikey worriedly, grabbing his hand as they walked down the stairs.

"Is Daddy okay?" She asked, looking up at her uncle.

"Yeah," He breathed, "He's just a little sore... You get to come with me and spend the day at my house! You get to play with your toys there!" Bandit sorta smiled, letting go of Mikey's hand as she walked over to Gerard, bending down and kissing his cheek.

"I love you, Daddy..." She said softly as Gerard grabbed her hand.

"I love you too, sweetheart, so much." Bandit let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around Gerard's neck, bringing him into a hug as if she will never see him again. "You b-be good for Uncle Mikes, okay?" She nodded, letting go and following Mikey outside and into his car. Frank stood in the living room and had his phone on his ear, starting to get a little mad.

"My boyfriend is refusing to leave the house!" Frank shouted into the phone, "Ma'am, he's in labour and doesn't want to leave!" Frank sighed as he tapped his shoe on the floor. "Yes... Thank you, so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate this." Frank hung up and looked over at Gerard who was now on the couch.

"So?" Gerard asked harshly, digging his nails into the couch beneath him.

"A midwife is coming over. It'll cost us quite a bit for her to come last minute but I don't care. But you're okay with having the baby here?" Gerard nodded, a tear running down his cheek. "You know you won't get any pain meds, right?"

"I don't want to leave the house, Frank!" He cursed.

***

Frank held Gerard close as they both swayed back and forth, Gerard breathing through one of the worst contractions he's had. Yet, he's only about four centimeters dilated, not being far enough to actually experience any 'real' pain.

"You're doing great, babe," Frank muttered as his hands ran up and down Gerard's back lovingly. "So, how many babies have you delivered from a man?" He asked the midwife who looked at the papers that were supposed to go to the hospital.

"Two. Gerard and I think another Way." Gerard turned his head and looked at her.

"Who?" He asked as he panted.

"I can't legally say  _who,_ but I can describe him!" Gerard nodded. "At the time he had longer hair... Maybe dark brown? And he had glasses." Gerard looked back at Frank with his eyebrows scrunched.

"Mikey can't have babies himself..." Gerard said. "Wait... Can he?" Gerard looked back at the midwife. "Was his name Michael?"

"Yeah. It was actually sad, it was a stillbirth. But, he was only about 18 weeks so I mean, there was no way." She said.

"Fuck... Your brother had a baby!" Frank said. "You didn't know?"

"No! Why would he hide it, and we were a band still! He could have told us, especially me! We're brothers, for fuck sakes!" Gerard let out a sigh. "Maybe that's why he's so close to Bandit... He's coping with the fact he lost a baby and I had one..."

***

Gerard gritted his teeth as he let out a growl, sitting on his knees in the living room. Now he was completely naked, the midwife using the heart rate monitor to check the baby's heart rate. He sighed, throwing his head back in pain. Yet, there was a small smile on his face as he heard the heartbeat echo through the room.

"The baby is doing just fine, guys! I would say maybe thirty minutes tops before you have to push, you're almost at ten, so close!" Gerard nodded. "Have you thought of a position or where you want to deliver?" The midwife asked Gerard, placing a hand on his knee.

"No, I don't care at this point." He mumbled.

"Okay..." She responded, "I would recommend you sit against a wall and squat with Frank holding you up. Or sitting in Frank's lap. Either or, those are the best for you."

"W-What did Mikey do?" Gerard asked softly.

"He was at the hospital, Gerard. He had to deliver on the hospital bed." Gerard nodded, "Which one do you want to do?" She asked again.

"Sitting in F-Frank's lap..." He responded.

***

"I can't!" Gerard screamed as he rested his head on Frank's chest. "I can't do this, Frank! It hurts too much!" He cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Gerard, you're crowning. Your body is able to stretch, just take it slow." The midwife said as she poked around at Gerard.

"It fucking burns!" He yelled, not wanting to push.

"It happens, Gerard. Just keep on going and you'll have a baby in your arms!" Gerard bore down, letting out a scream in the process. "There you go!"

"You're doing so well, babe," Frank whispered into Gerard's ear, his hand stroking his hair. "She's almost here!"

"I know, I can fucking feel it, Frank!" He hissed. Gerard's hair dripped with sweat as he pushed, grabbing a hold of his inner thigh and pulled it to his chest. "Fuckfuckfuck get her out!"

"Just push, Gerard!" The midwife said softly. "The head is almost out, I can see the top of her ears!" He started to scream again, lifting his head up and looking at Frank. Frank smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

"You're okay... She's almost here!" Frank said happily. "I love you, babe."

"Stop. Touching. Me." Frank slowly lifted his hands off of Gerard's shoulders.

***

Gerard let out a long sigh as all of the pressure and pain left his body, immediately starting to cry as he heard their baby's first cry. The midwife cleaned the baby off and smiled, handing her to Gerard.

"Congratulations, guys! She's beautiful!" Gerard sobbed as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

"Oh my god..." Frank sighed, wiping the single tear running down his cheek. "She looks like you I think, Gerard." Gerard nodded, staring down at their daughter. "You did it!"

"I know..." He smiled, the baby slowly starting to calm down. "Lillian..." Frank blinked, looking at Gerard.

"Is that going to be her name?" Frank asked. "I thought we decided on Charlotte..."

"I know, but she doesn't look like one. She looks like a Lilly."

 

*

 

Gerard sat on the couch with Lillian in her arms, looking up as Mikey and Bandit walked in. Almost immediately, Bandit's eyes lit up, running over and standing in front of Gerard and Lillian. 

"Bandit, this is Lilly..." Gerard said with a smile. He pulled down her wrappings a bit to show off the youngling's face, making Bandit smile. 

"She's so small!" She cooed, climbing on the couch. 

"Hey, just be careful, okay? She's very fragile." Bandit nodded, resting her head on Gerard's shoulder as she looked at Lillian. He looked up at Mikey and sighed, looking over at Frank and nodding. "Hey, I'm going to give Lilly to you but Frank is going to help you, okay?" Bandit nodded, sitting down fully and almost wanting to jump out of her skin. Gerard slowly placed Lilly into Bandit's arms, grabbing Bandit's hand and placing it underneath Lilly's head. Gerard slowly got up, wincing at the slight pain. 

"What do we need to talk about?" Mikey asked, confused. Gerard signalled for Mikey to follow him, both walking up the stairs and into Gerard's bedroom. "Gee?" Gerard sat down, patting the empty space beside him. Mikey hesitantly sat down, looking at his younger brother. 

"I found out about your baby," Gerard sighed. Mikey's eyes went wide, starting to fill up with tears. "Mikes... Why didn't you tell me? You know you can tell me anything!"

"I know-" Mikey let out a shaky breath, "-I just... I was so scared! I was going to tell you, I promise! But then I went into labour and fuck- I'm sorry!" Mikey wiped a tear from his eye. "I didn't think you'd like the fact that I had a one-night stand with someone from another band, I just couldn't tell anyone! I felt disgusted with myself. And now I don't even have my son..." Gerard sighed as he hugged his younger brother. 

"Mikey," Gerard started as he pulled away, "I had an affair with Lyn for  _years._ If I would be mad at you for having a little fling, don't you think that doesn't make sense?" Mikey nodded. "Who was it?"

"W-What?" Mikey asked. 

"Who is the father? Or, was... I don't know how to word that." Mikey ran a hand through his hair, breathing out softly. 

"Remember that one party with the mugshot background?" Gerard nodded yes. "Do you remember some of the bands that went there?"

"Yeah... Fall Out Boy, Panic-"

"I slept with Ryan Ross. He's the only one that knew until now. He was there when I had him, too." Gerard looked at Mikey's feet. 

"Then if you can have kids... Why have you always said you can't?" Mikey pulled up his shirt and showed the small scar on his stomach. 

"I got it all removed. I couldn't deal with it anymore... I would rather get someone pregnant, not get pregnant myself. All I wanted at the time was to take away the pain of losing him... I named him Ethan... I lost him, Gee..." 

"Mikey," Gerard placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "My kids are your kids. You know that. Bandit loves you and I'm sure down the line Lilly will be the same! But I know one day you'll be a dad. You'll be an amazing one, too."

***

You know, 3 AM comes early. Especially when you fall asleep at midnight. Gerard's eyes fluttered open as a loud cry filled the house, sighing as he sat up and stretched. 

"I got it," Frank muttered, taking the blankets off his body and getting up. Gerard smiled as he laid back down, looking at the ceiling. His eyes slowly closed but opened up again as he heard the soft singing of Frank from the nursery. Gerard got up, tiptoeing down the hallway and peaking into the nursery, seeing Frank on the rocking chair with Lilly resting on his chest as he sung softly. It was the best thing he's ever seen in his life. Frank sang softly, one hand underneath her butt and the other resting on her head. Gerard just stood there, admiring his boyfriend being so goddamn cute. Soon, Frank looked up at Gerard and smiled. "How long have you been there?" He asked in a whisper. 

"Long enough to gush over you two..." Frank slowly got up and placed Lilly in her crib, walking over at Gerard with a smile. "God, I love you." Frank smiled as he wrapped his arms around Gerard's torso, burring his head into Gerard's shoulder. 

"Will you marry me?" Frank asked. Gerard pulled back and looked at Frank for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what Frank just asked. 

"What?" Gerard asked in shock. Frank smiled, grabbing Gerard's hand and dragging him back to their bedroom, walking to the closet and rummaging around a bit before walking back out, a small box in hand. "Holy shit..." Frank stood in front of Gerard with a smile before bending down, getting on one knee. 

"Gee, I fucking love you! You are perfect... I love when we are a full family with my kids here... I've always wanted to marry you, but I was scared to admit to myself that I was gay! So I got married and you got married, but we still hooked up every week!" Gerard laughed, "I don't know what else to say... I love you so much, Gee. I love you, I love Bandit, and of course, I love Lilly! I want us to legally be a family, so, what do you say?" Gerard slowly nodded as he smiled, bringing Frank up and kissing him. Their lips moved in sync, Frank pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on Gerard's ring finger, smiling as they realized it was a perfect fit. 

"Frank... It's so nice! Thank you!" Frank laughed as he hugged Gerard, balling his hand in Gerard's shirt. 

 


End file.
